I Can't Remember you
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: Después de una noche de tragos y fiesta, Arthur despierta al día siguiente en un hotel, desnudo y con un anillo en el dedo, con solo vagos recuerdos, no sabe ni qué paso o quién le había puesto ese anillo... Glee music. UsUk. Denle una oportunidad please!


**Título: I Can't Remember you (No puedo recordarte)**

**Pareja: JoKer o UsUk…el que prefieran xD**

**Canción: Glee Cast – 'Last Name' de nuevo aconsejo ponerla en el momento nwn**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia, ni 'Last Name' me pertenecen :I**

**By Ray Kirkland**

**I Can't Remember You**

Arthur Kirkland, era un muchacho, de familia importante y adinerada, no acostumbraba salir mucho, una vez acabada la preparatoria, se preparaba para ingresar a una buena universidad, por lo que debía estudiar arduamente, sus padres esperaban mucho de él después de todo, era un alumno excelente y de honor.

Su primo, Francis Bonnefoy, en cambio era un muchacho más libertino, le gustaba divertirse, ir a fiestas, conocer más personas y por supuesto mujeres. No se preocupaba tanto como Arthur en cuanto a sus estudios, lo tomaba más calmado, y a la ligera. Sus padres no le exigían mucho, y decían que disfrute también de su juventud, algo que no ocurría con los padres de Arthur.

Sin embargo a pesar de ser tan contrarios y de sus constantes peleas. Arthur y Francis era íntimos amigos, se ayudaban mutuamente. Francis trataba constantemente de que Arthur se tomara las cosas más a la ligera, pero Arthur hacía oídos sordos a sus 'consejos'.

El cambio brusco en la monótona y algo triste vida de Arthur fue gracias a una de las ideas de Francis.

"Solo es una celebración...nada más... –le dijo cuando que a visitarlo- será divertido"

"¿Y qué celebramos supuestamente?" –preguntó Arthur sin dejar de leer.

"Que Kiku ha pasado el examen de ingreso a la misma universidad a la que tu quieres entrar...solo que claro otra carrera" –comentó con un tono expectante.

"Ah...bien por él..." –dijo aun sin dejar de leer.

"Ou...creí que tu reacción sería más efusiva...es tu mejor amigo después de todo" –dijo algo desafiante.

"Claro que me alegra que lo haya logrado pero... –dejó por fin el libro- ¡Francis, MI examen de ingreso es el próximo lunes! –replicó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- debo estudiar, y no puedo permitirme distraerme...menos –dijo lanzándole una mirada despectiva- tomarme el lujo de ir a una fiesta este viernes por la noche –dijo regresando a la lectura- ya luego le invitaré algo..."

"Oh Arthur...has estado estudiando desde que acabamos la preparatoria...es imposible que se te olvide algo para el lunes...vamos...no es que nos vayamos a quedarnos ahí hasta la madrugada o..." –pero Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Ja...si conozco a alguien que le gusta celebrar hasta altas horas...ese eres tu" –dijo sin quitarle los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ah...bueno... ¡Bien! Contad de que asistas al menos al comienzo, estés unas dos horas a lo mínimo...y te dejo ir..." –ofreció, y Arthur se la pensó mejor...miró al montón de libros que abarrotaban su escritorio y sus alrededores...necesitaba un descanso... pero

"Mis padres –murmuró- no me dejaran ir ni en sueños..." –dijo algo deprimido...

"Ah si ese es el problema, le podemos decir que vienes a mi casa a cenar y que te quedas a estudiar hasta el sábado en la tarde...incluso puedes llevar tus libros y todo...para disimular" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Mmm... –Arthur lo consideró una y otra vez...era una buena coartada, no tenía nada que perder, además así se relajaría un poco- agree" –dijo al final y volvió a su lectura, Francis sonrió satisfecho y no volvió a molestarlo...

_Ahhh...pero ninguno se imaginaba lo que pasaría en la fiesta de ese viernes, a consecuencia de la música, la emoción, y claro...algunos tragos de más...y que desembocaría en decisiones de lo más alocadas..._

(Sábado en la mañana)

Cuando Arthur por fin despertó, la cabeza le dolía atrozmente, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe muy fuerte, estaba echado en una cama y se levanto con lentitud, abrió los ojos con pesadez para encontrarse con el escenario más extraño que podría haber concebido... ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Parecía la habitación de un hotel, las cortinas estaba entreabiertas, su ropa estaba tirada en el piso y el se hallaba completamente desnudo en la gran cama matrimonial... ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Se examinó a sí mismo; y ahogó un grito al darse cuenta que tenía algunas marcas...por su cuello, y bajaban hasta su pecho; intentó moverse un poco a pesar del dolor de cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba algo rígido y le dolía un poco al estirar y contraer sus músculos...a demás sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera magullado...

El rostro de Arthur se crispó al pensar en lo que había ocurrido...lo invadió un sentimiento de pánico y total confusión... su sujetó la cabeza con las manos tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido...le vinieron a la cabeza un montón de imágenes, música, y otras sensaciones...una extraña sensación en su estómago...

Se esforzó más en tratar de recordar...

Ayer habían ido a ese club donde celebrarían, estaba junto con Francis, una vez adentro, había mucha gente, y música, comenzaron a servir tragos, su grupo se había situado en un rincón de la barra, atrás de él la pista de baile reventaba de personas...recordó intercambiar miradas repetidamente con alguien...la música...la bebida...decidieron unirse y fueron a la pista de baile...y...alguien...

**[Last Name: Aquí la ponen =D]**

**Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby  
>Last night I did things I'm not proud of<br>And I got a little crazy  
>Last night I met a guy on the dance floor<br>And I let him call me baby  
><strong>

Recordó que había bebido por demás de esa extraña y fuerte bebida que habían servido...y no se dio cuenta en qué momento ya no sabía lo que hacía...

Seguramente por eso fue que hizo...esas cosas, de las que no se sentía nada orgulloso.

Había perdido los estribos, a causa de la bebida, la música y...la emoción...

En la pista de baile, apareció un chico de su edad tal vez, y se pusieron a bailar juntos.

Recordó la música, la gente bailando a su alrededor con una emoción contagiosa, de pronto no se dio cuenta que ambos bailaban de una forma...demasiado intima, recordaba las palabras que el chico le decía...palabras que lo hicieron sonrojarse...

**And I don't even know his last name  
>Oh, my mama would be so ashamed<br>It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned in,<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
><strong>**And I don't even know his last name  
><strong>

No podía creerlo, había bailado con un completo desconocido, había dejado que lo llamara...de esa manera...de no haber estado ebrio no hubiera pasado eso...ni en sueños...

Si sus padres se enteraran, de que había ido a una fiesta sin su permiso, que había bebido más de la cuenta, y peor que había tenido...se ruborizó...con un completo desconocido...

'Hey, baby... ¿De donde eres?' recordó una voz seductora preguntándole en el oído...así había comenzado...luego se pusieron a bailar...

Habían estado bailando por el resto de la noche, no recordó cuento tiempo exactamente, pero poco le importaba que los demás ya comenzaran a irse... Después de eso...sabía como había acabado la noche, podía deducirlo al ver la situación en la que estaban...volvió a ruborizarse y sintió un revoltijo de culpabilidad...

**We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning  
>His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning<br>I had no clue what I was getting into  
>So I blame it on the Cuervo<br>Oh where did my manners go?  
><strong>

Se habían quedado ahí bailando, hasta eso de las 3 de la madrugada cuando decidieron irse y dejar el lugar.

Recordó que lo llevó hasta el parqueo, todo el trayecto habían ido abrazándose e incluso besándose, le ayudó a entrar en su auto...debería haberse detenido ahí, haber salido e irse...pero no...

No tenía la menor idea de a donde iban o en qué se estaba metiendo... y en esos momentos parecía no preocuparle en absoluto lo que pasaría...o las consecuencias...

Tendría que echarle la culpa a Francis por hacerle ir a esa estúpida celebración...

¿En qué pensaba en esos momentos? ¿Dónde se había dio su educación, sus modales...? aun no podía concebir como se había metido al auto de un desconocido así como si nada.

De ahí en adelante, los recuerdos se le hicieron más confusos y difusos...

**And I don't even know his last name  
>Oh, my mama would be so ashamed<br>It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned in,<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
>And I don't even know his last name<br>Here we go...  
><strong>

Aun no podía recordar el nombre de ese chico...ni su nombre, menos su apellido... ¿se lo habría dicho siquiera?

Realmente...si sus padres lo vieran en esos momentos, se avergonzarían por completo de su hijo, a quien creían incapaz de hacer algo así...

Había empezado con un simple murmullo...y había acabado ASÍ, de un momento a otro...sin que el lo recodase...

"_Oh no... ¿Qué he hecho?_" –pensó sintiéndose cada vez peor...

De todas formas, culpable o no, lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era irse...

Se levantó con cierta lentitud, su cabeza y su cuerpo aun le dolían, cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con calma, mientras se preguntaba si alguien ya se habría percatado de su ausencia, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar que alguien habría podido llamar a sus padres preguntando por él...

**Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
>I'm not sure how I got here<br>Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere  
>I gotta go<br>I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
>They say what happens here stays here<br>All of this will disappear  
>There's just one little problem...<br>**

Desde que se había despertado, la cabeza la seguía dando vueltas, y tal vez por eso no podía recordar bien lo que había ocurrido anoche. Ya más vestido se asomó por la ventana para ver donde estaba, pero no reconoció el barrio, se preguntó como había llegado hasta ahí...suspiró algo preocupado y apoyó su mano contra el cristal...Oh...

¿Cómo había aparecido de la nada ese anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda? Arthur se quedo boquiabierto, cuando una súbita explicación se le pasó por la cabeza...

¡¿Se había casado?... ¡¿Con un hombre? ...¡¿Así como si nada? Entonces, tuvo el temor que esa persona podría volver a la habitación, a verlo. No tenía la menor intención de verlo, hablarle...menos decirle que se retractaba de todo lo que había ocurrido... Tenía que irse

**I don't even know my last name  
>Oh my mama would be so ashamed<br>It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned in,<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
>And I don't even know my last name<br>**

La sola idea de haberse casado con alguien cuyo nombre ni rostro aun no recordaba hizo que se sintiera el doble de mal consigo mismo. ¡Qué pensaría su familia!

Se apresuró más en cambiarse y coger sus cosas, de la desordenada habitación... una vez cogió todo...salió disparado de la habitación, logró salir del edificio, ni se tomó la molestia de mirar atrás, al primer taxi que vio libre, se subió temblando y casi gritándole la dirección...

No podía ir donde sus padres...iría donde Francis...y no diría nada de lo que había ocurrido, se lo llevaría a la tumba...pero aun no podía evitar sentirse mal al respecto...

**What have I done  
>What have I done<br>What have I done  
>Oh, what have I done<br>I don't even know my last name  
><strong>

Se sentía realmente mal, se arrepentía con todas su ganas de haber ido a esa celebración...aunque debía admitir, que la había pasado bien...claro hasta que todo le lío hay comenzado...tal vez debió haberse ido antes...

Si realmente se había casado con ese chico desconocido, entonces...su apellido era otro...y ni siquiera recordaba eso... ¿cual era su apellido ahora? No pudo evitar ruborizarse...estaba CASADO...

**It turned into  
>"Oh no, what have I done?"<br>****And I don't even know my last name  
><strong>

Entonces, mientras se alejaba de ese lugar, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero no por lo que había dejado pasar en una noche, sino por... ¿Cómo lo tomaría esa persona? ¿Qué pensaría al llegar a la habitación y no encontrar a su 'pareja'?

Miró el anillo aun reluciente en su dedo, y dudo unos instantes en quitárselo...

Entonces por un momento se la pasó por la cabeza la alocada idea de que tal vez...si habían ido en serio con lo de casarse...pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza negando, era imposible que llegaran a gustarse a ese grado en una sola noche... ¿O sí?

La idea hizo que sintiera 'mariposas en el estómago'...habría encontrado a alguien que le haya gustado de esa forma...

**It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned into<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
><strong>**And I don't even know my last name  
><strong>

Pero no podía ser así...después de todo ambos estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol, ninguno sabía lo que hacía...lo más probable es que esa persona también se haya despertado y haya huido avergonzada...se preocupaba por nada...**  
><strong>

**My last name**

Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir rabia consigo mismo por no recordar siquiera el nombre de él...

**[De aquí en adelante pueden ponerla de fondo si quieren ;D]**

Llegó a la casa de Francis, el cual en cuanto lo vio se abalanzó preguntándole donde se había metido, que había hecho. Las preguntas con un tono de preocupación de Francis lo marearon en seguida dijo que no había pasado nada, pero el otro le lanzó una mirada apremiante, Arthur se limitó a pedirle que le dejara descansar un poco...se suponía que no iba a decirle a nadie, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal...y pensó que si tal vez se lo decía a Francis, así se sentiría mejor y de paso el otro podría aconsejarle qué hacer...

Después se tranquilizarse, comer algo y estar ya más relajado. Comenzó a relatarle, como y donde había despertado esa mañana, le contó lo poco que había logrado recordar de la noche pasada, a veces de trancaba por la vergüenza pero Francis escuchó e silencio, hasta que finalmente su amigo le terminó de contar todo y se hundió e el sofá. La cabeza aun le dolía. Después de desahogarse, se sintió un poco mejor y esperó a lo que dijera su amigo, esperaba que dijera algo como: ¡¿Cómo pudiste? Pero fue al contrario...

"Bueno –dijo- ya iba a pasarte alguna vez... –dijo con un tono despreocupado, Arthur lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos- lo que me intriga es... ¿quién era?" –preguntó rascándose la escasa barba que tenía.

"N-no lo recuerdo –dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa- ni su apariencia...ni su nombre" –dijo molesto con su memoria. ¿Por qué le fallaba ahora?

"Mm... ¿Nada? ¿ni su apariencia?" –preguntó deseoso de información.

Arthur se estrujó el cerebro tratando de obligar a aparecer un rostro en su cabeza, pero no apareció nada, solo logró hacerle doler más la cabeza.

"No recuerdo...nada de él..." –dijo con enfado.

"Eso si que es un problema..."

Apretó los puños, lo frustraba no poder recordar absolutamente NADA de esa persona, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que ni haya existido...podría haber sido un sueño...o algo sí...producto del alcohol...pero una prueba infalible de que SI había ocurrido se encontraba en su mano...brillando estaba ese anillo de compromiso.

"Por cierto... –dijo Francis mirando también el anillo- ¿Qué harás con eso?"

"AH...bueno..." –vaciló.

"También... si realmente se casaron...no deberías tratar de arreglar el asunto...podría traerte problemas después" –dijo algo serio.

"Ah...si...pero no puedo recordar nada...supongo que cuando recuerde algo..." –dijo sin quitar ambos ojos esmeraldas de ese anillo, que le provocaba una extraña sensación. Al final decidió quitárselo, y lo miró unos instantes y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

"Ou... ¿Lo guardarás?" –preguntó con una sonrisita.

"Eh...bueno...solo por si acaso...tampoco podría botarlo" –dijo esquivando sus miradas, se sonrojó.

"Ajá...bueno...si tu lo dices" –dijo ocultando su risa.

Se quedaron en silencio, Arthur no sabía en qué pensar, todo ese asunto revoloteaba en su cabeza, haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás. Trató de nuevo en recordar a esa persona, pero nada, más sin embargo al revivir aquellos recuerdos...sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago... ¿Mariposas?

Chasqueó la lengua, era imposible...no podría realmente enamorarse de esa persona...en tan poco tiempo...todo lo que había ocurrido, había solo un gran error... La sonora risa de Francis lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, miró a su amigo extrañado, tratando de imaginarse la razón de su risa.

"Qué..." –preguntó vacilante. Por alguna razón tampoco quería saberlo.

"Solo me imaginaba qué diría la tía al respecto de ese asunto –Arthur se puso rojo y tenso- pensar que el responsable y sensato Arthur...en serio, si hubiera pensado que alguien haría algo así, serías de las últimas personas que hubiera imaginado –Arthur seguía tieso- al parecer tu punto débil es el alcohol, la próxima vez..."

"¡Francis! –Arthur se puso de pié- ¡ni se te ocurra mencionar esto a mis padres! Ellos me..."

"Botarían de la casa en menos de un segundo...si ya lo sé...no te preocupes" –dijo Francis sonriendo, sabía como eran los padres de Arthur.

"M-más te vale" –balbuceó sentándose de nuevo.

"Bueno de todas formas; será mejor que descanses, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que se te pase la resaca, sino tus padres se darán cuenta en seguida"

"Thanks... –murmuró echándose en el sofá- primero dormiré un poco...creo que no he dormido lo suficiente...después tomaré un baño...antes de irme..." –pero ya se había dormido profundamente.

Todo ese asunto, no paró de revolotear en su cabeza; incluso estuvo peligrosamente cerca de olvidarse del gran examen del lunes. Sin embargo, estudiar era imposible, porque enseguida recordaba la música, la emoción, las caricias, y se ponía rojo, y dejaba de inmediato lo que hacía. Se percató que inconscientemente, se ponía de vez en cuando ese anillo, y luego volvía aguardarlo en su bolsillo, y antes de percatarse, de nuevo lo tenía puesto...por alguna razón se sentía mal cuando se lo quitaba...

El domingo por la noche, cuando estaba repasando con desesperación los últimos libros, entró su madre muy jovial llevándole una taza de té, cuando se inclinó para dejársela junto a unos libros, y alcanzó a ver el anillo que brillaba con la luz de la lámpara, pero antes de verlo mejor, Arthur rápidamente buscó con esa mano un libro, abriéndolo; de tal forma que no se veía su mano. Estuvo muy cerca, cuando se hubo ido Arthur se quitó el anillo y ese pequeño punzón de dolor lo atajó.

Al día siguiente se aseguró de no tenerlo cuando bajo a desayunar. Después se preparó para ir a la universidad a dar su examen de ingreso, su madre le deseo buena suerte y también de parte de su padre, que ya se había ido al trabajo. Arthur, ya acostumbrado a la ausencia de su padre, se fue algo nervioso.

Dio su examen como si nada, fue el primero en acabarlo y eso que había revisado dos veces minuciosamente. Tal vez Francis había tenido razón; tanto repasar se que había quedado grabad en la cabeza. Después de eso, volver a casa no se le apetecía, así que decidió pasear por el campus de la universidad.

Ciertamente esa era una de las mejores universidades, tenía esperanzas de aprobar el examen, no se le había escapado ni una de las preguntas y las había desarrollado con detenimiento y exactitud, era imposible que reprobara. Pasó por unos edificios que reconoció como los dormitorios, aun no había decidido si quedarse en su casa o reservar un dormitorio. Se dirigió hacia una de las oficinas ahí para preguntar el costo de las reservas y todo, estaba tan seguro que había aprobado el examen que incluso ya se sentía estudiante de ahí. Mientras averiguaba, escuchó a un grupo de bulliciosos afuera, no les dio la menor importancia, aun cuando se reían a mandíbula batiente. Una vez sabía lo que quería, salió de la oficina, afuera donde estaba el grupo de chicos, ni se tomo la molestia en mirarlos, y paso de largo.

Aun la idea de ir a casa no le atraía para nada, así que fue a pasear por otros lugares, encontrando un lugar cerca al estacionamiento, calmado y vacío, podría ser su escondite en otras ocasiones. Se rió.

"Hablo como si ya me hubieran dado los resultados –se rió de si mismo- bueno...auque estoy seguro de que lo hice bien" –dijo sentándose en el césped.

Miró hacia el estacionamiento, solo había un par de autos, entonces el estómago se revolvió al ver uno peligrosamente parecido al del 'desconocido'...respiró con dificultad tratando de recordar... ¿Era ese?...No...no podía ser justamente ESE...debían de haber muchos autos como ese...si solo era eso...

Pero recordar al 'desconocido' solo unos instantes, hizo que volviera a pensar en el asunto de nuevo...con fastidio sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse el asunto de la cabeza. Trató de penar en lo que sea... ¡los dormitorios!

Si, a lo mejor sería mejor pasar la mayor parte del tempo en el campus, así podría deshacerse de la triste monotonía de su casa y de sus padres. Así pasaría más tiempo con sus amigos... decidido a pedirle a sus padres que quería quedarse en los dormitorios, se levantó para ir a su casa, descansaría un poco y luego podría ir a visitar a Kiku o...

"Me asustaste mucho esa mañana –dijo una voz detrás de él, Arthur no se dio la vuelta para ver quien era, sino se quedo tieso, puesto que esa voz la conocía- ... Y... ¿Por qué dejaste de esa manera el hotel antes de que llegara?" –preguntó la voz con cierto reproche. El corazón le dio un vuelco a Arthur...esa voz la conocía...la conocía...

"_E-estoy imaginándome cosas...seguramente...no..._" –Arthur estaba más que contrariado.

"Oye...Arthur" –cuando aquella voz pronunció su nombre, los nebulosos recuerdos en su cabeza se aclararon y fugaces imágenes pasaron por su cabeza; recodando todo lo que había ocurrido; la pista de baile, las luces, un par de ojos azules como el cielo...una sonrisa...un susurro, un beso, una caricia, un beso, el baile...otro beso... luego...la frescura de la noche, luego estaba dentro de un auto, más besos, una especie de cabina...un anillo resbalando por su dedo, otro beso...después más caricias, abrazos, besos acompañados de murmullos, jadeos y gemidos...

Se había quedado tieso, cuando todas esas imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos, no sabía que decir o que hacer...estaba muy confundido, se dio la vuelta para encarar a esa persona, que se había rehusado a salir de su cabeza el fin de semana. Alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos, y comprobó en seguida que era él...eran los mismos ojos azules...

El muchacho tenía su misma edad, aunque era más alto que él, su cabello era rubio, y usaba lentes. Lo miraba con cierta cautela, esperando que Arthur hiciera o dijera algo. Entonces finalmente después de dos días intentándolo, recordó su nombre...

"Alfred..." –balbuceó con aire abstracto. No podía creer que tuviera a esa persona frente a él...creía que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo...y ahí estaba.

"Arthur... –entonces se acercó para abrazar a Arthur que seguía tieso, el que lo abrazara hizo que volviera a sentir mariposas en el estómago, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, le invadieron toda clase de sentimientos, entre ellos algo de incomodidad, después de todo aun se sentía avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido, y arrepentido...pero el sentimiento que más se destacaba y que más lo conmociono; era el de felicidad.

Una extraña alegría lo envolvió cuando estuvo en sus brazos, se sentía a gusto y protegido, sin darse cuenta lo abrazó también. A pesar de la confusión y el pánico, se quedo abrazando a Alfred. Se percató también de que parte de su alegría se debía a que se había reencontrado con él.

Solo una pequeña parte de su cerebro de resistía a ese sentimiento de felicidad, una pequeña parte que preguntaba: ¿Por qué se ponía así de feliz por un simple desconocido? Después de todo el recordar lo que pasó, no logró justificar el porqué de sus actos, continuaba pensando en que había sido un error... y había algo más que aplacaba su extraña felicidad... como le explicaría su huida... ¿Se molestaría si le decía que lo había olvidado casi por completo?

"Me dejaste preocupado –dijo el otro cerca de su oído, provocando un estremecimiento en Arthur- ¿Cómo pudiste irte así nada más sin esperar al hero?" –le reclamó con cierto tono de enojo.

"P-perdón...es que... –vacilaba, decirle o no, lo mejor sería decirle para dejar las cosas bien claras y acabar de una vez con todo- yo...olvidé por completo lo que había sucedido" –masculló nervioso. Alfred se separó, agarrándolo por los brazos, como si se fuera a escapar, y lo miró confuso. Arthur trato de evitar mirarlo.

"Cómo que te olvidaste? –Arthur se quedo en silencio, se sentía algo culpable- ¿Te olvidaste...de todo lo que paso?" –preguntó expectante.

"Si...todo..." –masculló Arthur. Alfred se separó de él, y lo miró con cierto desconcierto y enfado. Arthur miró a otro lado, avergonzado, si se enojaba con él...estaba en su derecho...después de todo había huido sin decirle nada... ¡Además, así mejor! Así aclararían las cosas más rápido, dejando que solo había sido un error y listo... sintió una punzada en el estómago. Pero tampoco podía dejar que se enojara así sin explicarle por lo menos, había bebido mucho después de todo, y por eso lo había olvidado, y cualquiera huiría al encontrarse en una situación similar...muy en el fondo no quería separarse de él...

"_¿Qué...? no quiero...separarme de él..."_ –esa firme afirmación dentro de su cabeza lo dejó perplejo, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba hablando.

"no es que haya sido mi intención, había bebido mucho después de todo. A demás tu te fuiste dejándome solo primero –replicó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía-...esto es confuso..." –murmuró antes de callarse, miró a otro lado molesto, buscando un ruta de escape, sería mejor decirle de una vez que eso no debió haber sucedido, devolverle el anillo e irse lo más pronto posible, y olvidar todo.

"Si...lo siento... –dijo el otro- si es que lo olvidaste...por lo menos déjame hacerte recordar" –dijo antes de acercarse con dos zancadas, y antes de que Arthur pudiera reclamarle, este ya lo estaba besando...

Ese beso, hizo que todas esas emociones y sensaciones que experimento esa noche, revivieran a flor de piel, invadiéndolo. Recordó exactamente como se había sentido junto a él, y no encontraba nada desagradable...al contrario todo era sumamente agradable. Nunca se había sentido más feliz, no recordaba haberse sentido así de feliz antes...se había sentido a gusto en sus brazos, besándolo, casándose con él...bueno tal vez si se habían pasado, por el alcohol, con eso de casarse así de un momento a otro, pero si había algo que quedaba claro es que realmente se habían gustado. Alfred le gustaba mucho, podría decirse que había sido algo así como 'amor a primera vista'...y entonces se percató que sus sentimientos seguían latentes.

Arthur enseguida lo abrazó por el cuello, acercándose más a él. Sintió la terrible urgencia de besarlo, y se sintió muy complacido cuando Alfred comenzó a besarlo más apasionadamente, se abrazaron y besaron de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en aquella ocasión. Alfred sonreía mientras lo besaba, y lo abrazaba estrechándolo más, mientras Arthur, que tenía las mejillas encendidas, se abrazaba ciñéndose más a Alfred, esta vez pudo disfrutar enteramente del momento...

"...Así que... –los dos caminaban por el campus tomados de la mano- te fuiste y volviste rápidamente a tu casa" –dijo Alfred después de que Arthur le relatara su parte. Alfred se había levantado esa mañana y había ido a por algo de comer, para volver y hablar con él. Puesto que al igual que Arthur pensaba que lo de casare así tan repentinamente había sido algo...tonto.

"Bueno fui a la casa de mi primo...y le conté a él todo" –dijo Arthur que gozaba de un buen humor.

"Ah...y le conté a mi hermano y a nadie más"

"yo también, a nadie más que a Francis" –dijo algo avergonzado.

"Hmmm... ¿Y piensas quedarte en los dormitorios de la universidad?" –preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, Alfred también se había postulado y había logrado entrar.

"Ah...si...en mi casa todo es muy aburrido y preferiría quedarme aquí, así pasar más tiempo con todos"

"Hmm... –Alfred comenzó a pensar y luego dijo-: oye...y qué te parece si..." –se detuvo algo sonrojado.

"¿Si...?"

"si...reservamos un dormitorio para lo dos" –dijo en un murmullo.

"Huh... –la idea brilló en la cabeza de Arthur, la idea era de lo mejor, así podrían pasar más tiempos juntos-...bueno... –pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra decirlo- si...puede se..." –no acabó porque sintió los labios de Alfred sobre los suyos. Se besaron fugazmente, Alfred lo abrazó y sonrió contento.

"I looove you" –exclamó contento. Arthur se sonrojó.

"m-me too..." –murmuró nervioso, y antes de que alfred pudiera volver a besarlo, su celular sonó.

Era su madre preguntando como le había ido.

"Me fue bien...si...todo...jeje...bueno...iba a pasear un poco... –mintió mirando a Alfred- si...para descansar después de tanto ¡estudiar! –se puso nervioso cuando Alfred lo tomó por la cintura- no, no es nada...si...bueno ¡Ah mamá! –se armó de valor- bueno...quería saber si podría usar los dormitorios de la universidad... –Alfred lo miró expectante- si, son muy cómodos y no están tan caros...si...seria lo mejor...por favor... ¡Si!...¡Thank you!...si...no tardaré...bye..." –colgó y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Era ¿mi suegra?" –preguntó picadamente Alfred.

"Si... ¡Idiota! –Arthur miró a otro lado avergonzado y murmuró molesto- dijo que sí podría reservar un dormitorio" –Alfred sonrió con todas sus ganas y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo.

Arthur sintió que no se cansaría jamás de esos besos...

Así pues, los dos continuaron viéndose durante el tiempo antes de que comenzara la universidad. Una semana antes del comienzo de clases, comenzaron a mudarse aquellos que iban a usar dormitorios. Para la sorpresa de Arthur, casi todos sus amigos se mudaban también, incluso Francis. Los padres de Arthur ni tenían la menor idea de la relación de su hijo, menos sospechaban que los dos habían arreglado todo para tener un dormitorio para los dos.

Los amigos de ambos por supuesto sabían de su relación y de cómo se habían conocido, pero solo sabían hasta ahí, no se imaginaban que los dos se habían casado por excesos de alcohol y pasión...los únicos que sabían eso eran Francis, y el hermano mellizo de Alfred, Matthew. Por el cual Francis sintió cierto afecto y exigió que ambos pasaran tiempo juntos, al ser 'guardianes el matrimonio secreto' de Arthur y Alfred.

Para celebrar que ambos vivían juntos, como una pareja 'descente de recién casados' aunque de una forma algo...extraña... pasaron una noche memorable, recordando lo que habían hecho en su luna de miel...

Desde entonces tanto Alfred como Arthur usaban siempre sus anillos, la mayoría ni prestaba atención a ese detalle o solo pensaban que era porque estaban saliendo. Arthur casi nunca se quitaba el anillo, salvo cuando iba a visitar a sus padres, o cuando estos iban a visitarlo. Alfred llegó a agradarle a su 'suegra', que siempre decía que era una gran suerte que les haya tocado compartir dormitorio a ambos, y que era un buen amigo para Arthur...

Si solo supiera que era un buen 'amigo', 'amante' y 'esposo' para Arthur...puesto que no había un momento en que dejara de prestarle atención a Arthur, era su 'esposa' después de todo... y lo mismo para Arthur que ,cuando no los veían, era cariñoso con su pareja y le daba todo lo que pidiera a su 'esposo'...todo... Se amaban incondicional y apasionadamente...

Tal como habían prometido en ese 'altar' esa noche...

**Se entregarían el uno al otro, prometiéndose ser fieles, en la alegría y la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe…**

**The end (?)**

**Notas de la fujoshi autora xD:**

**Acabe~ a decir verdad no esperaba publicar esto...la idea fue muy repentina y descabellada. Estaba escuchando música de glee (para otro fic) y cuando escuché esta canción pensé: "Ajajajaja...Iggy le va perfecta con lo de su borrachera...aww...sería genial si tuviera algo así con Alfred y..." se prendió el, a veces defectuoso, foco y me puse a escribir...la idea de verlos dejarse llevar por unas cuantas copas de más y casándose al estilo 'Las Vegas' me derritió O¬o...**

**Y no pude evitar escribir este fic, aunque como dije la idea fue repentina y no muy planeada u_uU**

**Pero...awww...imaginármelos como esas parejas de recién casados que comienzan a vivir juntos me hizo delirar (estoy loca xP)...hasta comencé a considerar al idea de que tengan luego una pequeña y linda familia~ (por eso el (?) xD)...bueno, bueno...pero eso dependerá de qué dice el público xD**

**Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, y recibo de todo menos insultos ¬¬**

**Pronto actualizaré un fic spamano...es más eso se supone que debía de estar haciendo O_O...bloody hell...**

**See yaaa!**

**Ray Helena K.**


End file.
